Vlad's confession
by beccbecc7yahoo.com
Summary: This is about Vlad and Henry finding out each others feelings. Vlad comes out first though. Does Henry fee the same? I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

It all started in the little town of Bathory. A young, teenage boy named Vlad was walking down the street to meet up with his friends. Or should I say his friend and his friend's groupies. He didn't bother trying to make a friendship with them because to them he was another goth kid.

Vlad was just around the corner to the new arcade that just opened up about a month ago when he felt a strong gust of wind that brushed back his raven-black, neck long hair. It sent a cold chill up and down his legs through the cuts on the knees of his dark jeans. His open black hoodie made his arms and body cold; he got small goose bumps up them to his shoulders.

He tried to close his hoodie a little to cover up his shirt. It was a Peirce the Veil shirt his aunt Nelly had gotten him last year for his birthday. He loved how she knew exactly what he wanted all the time; no matter how weird.

Vlad looked up to see his friend, Henry, smiling and laughing happily with his groupies. 'He looks so happy when I'm not there.' He thought as he watched his best friend talk casually to one of the girls in the group.

Vlad sighed and began to walk away. He pulled out his phone and texted Henry a good explanation to why he couldn't make it and how he was sorry. He was walking for 30 seconds when he heard his phone sing Pink True Love from his jeans pocket. It was Henry. He pulled it out and read it.

"Damn. It sucks that Nelly is making you stay home. But I guess it can't be helped. I'll see if I can come over later if you want me too. I don't have any plans."

Henry's text made Vlad smile. He loved how Henry was always so concerned for him. And it was always in the brotherly love way too; which Vlad loved but didn't want just that. He wanted Henry to himself, body and soul. He wanted Henry as a lover.

Vlad sighed as he heard a roar of laughter coming from behind him. He glanced back to see Henry and the groupies coming his direction. His eyes shot open wide as he saw Henry look at him from the back and knew exactly who it was.

Vlad started waking faster and ducked in the alley and started running with speed only a vampire could luster. When he got close to the end he slowed to a walk and sighed yet again. 'Henry had totally known it was me.' He thought to himself looking at the ground. He began walking home again when he heard his phone again. It was Henry's ringtone.

"Hey so much for Nelly told you to stay home huh? What happened? I thought we were going to hang out? If you don't want to hang out in the first place then don't say you do."

The text sent chills down Vlad's spine. He could hear Henry say it in his head. How every word was like venom and cut into him like knives. It hurt like Hell for him to lie to Henry and especially when Henry found out it later.

Vlad sighed again and looked up to realize that he was in front of his house. It wasn't his house but it was Aunt Nelly's and he lived here with her and his uncle Otis, who was a vampire too. Nelly was Average height with chest length hair that was a dark yet light brown color. Her skin was tan and was flawless of any imperfections such as zits or wrinkles. Otis on the other hand was tall, pale, and had golden blonde hair that went just to his ear. They were the most perfect couple, other then they were human and vampire. Vampires weren't allowed to have affections with humans.

Vlad thought about how Henry looked angry when he saw Vlad. He couldn't get that image from his thoughts. He looked up at the porch and saw Otis sitting there waiting.

"Hello Vladimir." He said with a plain look on his face. He looked at the look on Vlad's face and frowned.

"What is it now Vlad?" Otis asked sighing. He looked up at his nephew again and placed his hand down gently on the seat next to him.

"Sit." He commanded. Vlad obliged and sat next to his uncle. He looked at the floor, ashamed and sad. He felt a pushing feeling in his mind and locked his mind off. He knew Otis was trying to read his thoughts. He didn't want anyone to know yet.

It was simple really. It was the fact that he loved Henry and he wanted to be with him as long as he could. But he could never tell Henry. No, not until he was positive. He wanted those long tan arms to hold him, his long tan legs that would chase after Vlad when he ran from him playfully. And most of all he wanted his tan-pinkish lips on his own palish-pink lips. Vlad looked up at Otis and held his hands together.

"Otis, what do you do when you aren't sure if you love someone or not?" Vlad's question made Otis look shocked. He forced a smile and scrunched his eye brows.

"Vladimir, what do you mean?" Otis was ponderous in why his nephew would ask such a thing. He looked as Vlad sighed and stood up.

"I knew it. You wouldn't understand." Vlad said as he walked in the house and ran up the stairs to the library. He walked over to his door. He looked at it and sighed.

He wanted to talk to Henry. He wanted to tell him and that he was sorry and wanted to have Henry forever. He wanted him to hug him and hold him like a lover. And, oh so badly, did Vlad want him as a lover. To feel all of Henry, his most trusted and most adored best friend.

'How could I think like that?' Vlad thought as he shook his head and grabbed the doorknob to his room. He sighed yet again and went into his room. He looked up and saw Joss, Henry's cousin, sitting on his bed. He looked at Joss, shocked and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Vlad knew it Joss was talking and smiling.

"Well, Vlad, I heard you and Henry got into an argument. That's so sad how even the best of friends could brake apart from one little lie." Joss paused waiting for an answer from Vlad. When he heard non he continued.

"Don't worry I wasn't stalking you; I have a life of my own. Henry told me. It seems he doesn't appreciate you lying to him. And he especially hates it when he sees you after you've lied to him. If it were me I would get half way down the street then lie to him. But you didn't so you got caught and now you and my cousin are mad at each other." Joss paused again because he saw Vlad twitch his balled up fists. Joss chuckled.

"Oh I get it now. You're not mad at him you're mad at yourself. That's priceless. Do you want me to tell him?" Vlad looked up from the ground in shock.

'Joss knows?' was the only thing that was in Vlad's head at that moment. Vlad uncoiled his fists and took a step closer to Joss. Joss looked at Joss with a smirk.

"Well if your wondering how I know, which you are, I'll tell you." Joss paused; waiting for a reaction from the raven haired teen sitting there right in front of him.

"The thing is it's written' all over your pale face, Vlad. But don't worry; I think you two will make a pretty couple. But don't break his heart. It you do you'll probably regret it." Joss paused, looking down at the front lawn which Henry was walking up to the house. Joss smiled.

"And here is the perfect time to tell him your feelings!" Joss finished as he opened Vlad's window and jumped out of it. Vlad's eyes got wide as he ran to check if Joss was alright. He was of course but it was still pretty scary. Vlad sighed one last time before he heard a soft nock on his bedroom door.

"Hey Vlad, are you in here?" Henry's voice echoed throughout Vlad's room. Vlad smiled and sat down on the bed. He knew Henry was going to yell at him so he grabbed a piece of paper from a notebook and started writing.

"Yeah Henry, I'm in here. It's open." Henry opened the door and looked at Vlad. He closed the door and walked over, in front of Vlad. Vlad was still writing on the piece of paper. He looked up at the blonde and smiled again.

He never realized how cut Henry's baby blue eyes were until now. And how absolutely cute he looked when his face had a slight pinkish glow when he was mad, even though his skin was a nice tan, bronze color that models wish they could have. Or how cute the small, blue vain on his neck would pop out when he was mad.

Henry grabbed the piece of paper Vlad had and read it. As he was reading it the anger in his face disappeared and was replaced with a face full of confusion. He gave the paper back and fell on his knees. He looked at the raven haired teen that was on the bed.

"V-Vlad…tell me that's not true. Please I beg of you…tell me that is not true. That's not true right? Are you trying to joke with me? Cause if you are it is not funny." Henry said looking Vlad in the eye; searching for just a hint of laughter or play. Vlad showed nothing but seriousness. Henry looked serious as he stood and punched the door of Vlad's closet.

"Stop fucking with me!" Henry demanded as he gritted his teeth and hit the floor again. Vlad walked over to his friend and grabbed his arm. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the blondes shoulder.

"Yes Henry. It is true. It's one hundred percent true. I am gay and am in love with you." Vlad said opening his eyes to look at his crush, his face a soft pink color. Henry looked pissed as all Hell.

Vlad felt scared; he's never seen him that angry before. Ever. And he felt scared for his life. This mad Henry was a completely different type of Henry that he didn't feel safe around. And Henry didn't like his raven haired best friend seeing him like that. Henry sighed.

"Sorry, I just don't think that I can accept your feelings right now." Henry paused and grabbed Vlad's hands and smiled.

"But when I can I will. And I'll make you the happiest person in the world until the day I die." Henry kissed the half vampires hands.

"And no sooner than I have become a man worthy of you, Vladimir Tod." Henry finished as he got up and left Vlad's home.


	3. Authors Notes

So this is my first "authors notes" and I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the wait in between chapters. I have a pretty weird schedule with school and stuff and now Christmas brake? Please like it wasn't hard enough. But I have decided to select a day when I will update, and that date is Saturday. Why Saturday? Because I have no life on Saturday. The time will vary on whenever I wake up or remember to update. Well that's all I guess. Well see you Saturday!

-beccbecc7


	4. Chapter 3

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER

Vlad was awoken from his sleep by the smell of blood pancakes and bacon. He took a deep smell and smiled, Nelly was home and she was making breakfast. He shot up from bed and ran down the stairs. He got to the bottom step and looked in the kitchen. Henry was sitting at the table drinking a cup of orange juice. Nelly walked over with a plate piled high with normal pancakes and bacon.

Vlad looked shocked as he heard Henry's voice. Or at least he thought it was Henry. The voice was too deep. He looked at the persons face. It was just Otis.

'He must have come home late last night.' Vlad thought as he sat dow across from his uncle. As he did Nelly came over from the kitchen and sat a big plate of blood pancakes and bacon. He eyed the blood still dripping off the sides of the pancakes. It was +O and it had a little bit of –O mixed with it.

Nelly sat the plate in front of Vlad along with blood syrup: Vlad's favorite topping. He grabbed the syrup and began to drown his pancakes in it. He began munching down when Otis cleared his throat. He looked up at his uncle and looked dumb founded as he began chuckling.

"What?" Vlad asked, syrup dripping down his chin. Otis smiled and shook his head as he took another drink of his orange juice.

"Oh nothing but ever since you and Henry stopped hanging out you have been eating a lot. Have you gained any weight recently?" Vlad looked at Otis confused and a bit weirded out. He sat there with his mouth cracked open with a small bit of blood dripping off his chin.

"Well…"Vlad thought.

"I guess I have gained a little weight. But only a little bit." Vlad said as he shook his head side-to-side. Otis looked up at Vlad and frowned.

"Vladimir, listen." Otis began placing his head on his hands on the table.

"You are going through stage four of depression and I think it could be worse than that." Vlad looked at Otis as if he had just ripped some ones throat out. Vlad straightened his face and slammed his hands on the table.

"How dare you think that I would get depressed for that stupid asshole! You don't even know why we're not talking or hanging out! So how can you sit here and tell me that I'm depressed!" Vlad yelled at his uncle.

"Or are you just guessing on what you think?" Vlad asked his voice just a whisper compared to just a little bit ago. He looked over to his aunt and stood up straight. He began to walk away as he mumbled to his aunt

"Sorry Aunt Nelly, I lost my appetite." Vlad mumbled. He ran up the steps and didn't stop. Half way up the stairs he heard a knock at the door.

"Some one knocked on the front door, Nelly." Vlad said as he got to his door. He opened his door and practically slammed it. He plopped himself down on his bed and lay there, wanting to cry and scream. But his train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Vlad stuffed his face into his pillow and mumbled.

"Go away! I'm not in the mood." Vlad sighed as the knock happened again and this time louder. Again but this time Vlad got up and threw the door open. His eyes grew wide as he saw the person he wanted to see the most.

Henry.


	5. Chapter 4

Vlad looked at Henry and his eyes began to water. He just stood there and looked at the tall, tan, blonde, handsome person that he has fallen head-over-heels for. A gasp escaped Vlad as a hot, fresh tear stream down his face. After one streamed tear down another soon followed, followed by another and another and another. Henry followed Vlad to the floor.

"Vlad what's troubling you? Are you alright?" Henry began trying to console Vlad. The tear struck teen wrapped his arms tight around the blonde's neck. The tan teen was dumbstruck but paid no mind as he consoled his crying master.

"I-I just thought th-that you w-would-wouldn't co-come back t-to m-me." Vlad began clinging to Henry for dear life. Henry couldn't help but smile so he grabbed the young vampire, bridal style and placed him gently on his bed and lay there next to him.

After a while Vlad had calmed down enough to talk to so Henry began.

"So can you explain why you were crying? And what you mean on accomplishing by being depressed?" Henry asked still calm and soothing. Vlad looked up at him like a lost puppy.

"We-well…I was sad that y-you left and I wanted you to stay. Th-then you didn't try to get a hold of me so I got depressive. Then I started to eat a lot because I was sad and needed something to make me happy, and what about you? You didn't even contact me! I was so scared that I ruined our friendship that I wanted to cry all the time and I even thought about suicide but then you showed back up. What did you do?" Vlad asked still barely crying. He looked up at Henry with sadness and regret in his eyes. But Henry knew what he had to tell Vlad. Then Henry smiled.

"I was doing exactly what I said I would be doing…" Henry paused as Vlad sat up in excitement.

"I was becoming a better man for you. I got a gym membership and started working out almost every day. Then I went on a purification journey to clear my head and think about you. Then when I came back I knew what I had to do. I had to find you and give you this." Henry said as he placed a strong passionate kiss on Vlad's smooth soft lips. Vlad felt a sharp static shock in his back. It was lust and love. He wanted Henry. Now.

Henry continued to kiss Vlad until he got a small moan out of the black haired vampire. They broke away only long enough for air then they were back together like super glue on sugar.

The kiss tasted sweet yet very passionate and lustful; the kind Vlad had wanted from the beginning. It ran cold chills up his spine. His palms began to sweat as he wrapped his arms around Henry's neck. He shivered again as the tall blonde put his arms around the young vampire's waist.

Both boys jumped when a small moan escaped Vlad. They looked at each other in realization than Otis was standing in the door way. They backed away from one another as he walked in the room.

"I promise not to tell Nelly but keep on the down low. I heard that from down stairs. You're lucky it wasn't your aunt who heard it and another thing; close the door. It blocks the sound even more." Otis said to the newly found lovers. He smiled then left the room and closed the door behind him. Vlad heard his uncle through his thoughts.

'I'm glad you two are finally together. I wish you two the best.' His voice played through Vlad's head. It made him smile out of happiness and chuckle.

"Hey, Henry…" He began.

"Can we not fight like that again? I think we can both agree that it tore us apart." Vlad finished as he tightened his grip around Henry's neck. A slight chuckle appeared out of his slightly pink lips.

"Of course we won't. I mean we will have our fights here and there but they shall never be this bad. I promise." Henry replied, placing a small yet passionate kiss on Vlad's forehead. Vlad giggled.

"I love you Henry." Vlad said squeezing the grip around Henry's neck even tighter.

"I love you too, Vlad." Henry replied snuggling Vlad into a tight cuddle that ended on the bed.

(a/n) So this isn't very good I know. It's not that good compared to some of my others. Oh, comments are excepted and very much welcomed. I'll add a sequel to this probably if you want.


End file.
